


Hands in Your Hair Like You Just Don't Care

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Free!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short works based around the prompt words <i>'Hands'</i> and <i>'Hair'</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rintori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



> I love your fics, so I'm really happy to be able to give back :) You have A+ taste in ships, btw. Hope you enjoy!

The warm summer sun was just beginning to do it’s work drying out Rin’s hair as he carelessly tied it up into a modest ponytail after exiting the pool.

Nitori watched mesmerized, eyes round as the sun- Rin’s nimble fingers gathering up his rose-red hair, allowing a few stray pieces to fall, framing his flawlessly sun-kissed face. His fingers danced as they stretched the hairband taught before twisting and looping it around, two, three times.

Nitori, still in the pool, idly treading water, wondered what it would be like to play with his senpai’s hair in such a way, soft and inviting, like the water. He thought about what it would like to hold Rin’s hand. His long, elegant fingers warm from the sun.

Just then, Rin crouched by the poolside, holding his hand out to the other boy, interrupting Nitori's flight of fancy.

Nitori took the out-stretched hand in his own, Rin helping him out of the water.

It was a start.


	2. Sansaka

“Manami-kun, stop!”

Manami paused in his effort to untangle his hair from the bike spoke.

“Hm?”

“You’re going to pull your hair out!” Onoda fussed.

Manami had been in the process of changing his wheel, until Onoda had come by to see if he needed any help. Neither of them were quite sure just how it happened, but somehow in his excitement at seeing Onoda, Manami’s hair had gotten caught in a spoke.

Manami shrugged as best he could, holding onto the wheel currently attached to his head. “It’ll grow back.”

“Let me help you!” Onoda rushed over, seating himself on the ground beside beside the other boy.

Onoda’s small fingers were steady and gentle, untangling the hair with ease, likely thanks to the hundreds of delicate figure kits the boy had put together before now.

“See!” he proclaimed, “All done! Much nicer than tearing your hair out, am I right?”

“If you say so,” Manami replied mildly.

Onoda laughed weakly in response, unsure if Manami was joking or not. It was often hard to tell, he had discovered.

“Hey, um, would you like it if I braided it for you?” Onoda suggested. Manami had been letting his hair grow out lately.

Manami blinked in surprise.

“Um, because, you know,” Onoda flailed. “That way it won’t get caught again!”

“Alright, sounds like fun,” Manami agreed.

So Onoda scooted around behind him, taking the sapphire-blue hair into his fingers, running them through a few times to sort it out, smoothing it.

This must be how dogs feel when you pet them, Manami thought. He felt instantly soothed at the other boy’s touch.

“How did you learn to do this so well?” Manami asked.

“I have to keep my Love Hime Dollfie’s hair braided when I put her away in the box, so it won’t tangle,” he explained proudly.

It was sort of charming how he could so readily admit to not only owning dolls, but also playing with their hair.

Once the hair was smoothed, Onoda began to braid, tugging gently (perhaps a little _too_ gently for Manami's taste) as he twisted it rhythmically, over and under.

The process was done far too soon, leaving Manami with a modest little braid poking out in the back.

“There!” Onoda cried, beaming with accomplishment.

Manami reached behind his head to feel the other boy’s handy work. He _was_ very good at this. Manami hooked his finger under the rubber-band, tugging it out.

“Can you do one on either side instead this time?”


	3. Sondam

One afternoon, Sonia came upon Gundam sitting in the sand, fiddling with a tangled spaghetti of strings.

"Are you attempting a new spell?" she asked curiously. Recently, Gundam had been inviting Sonia to help whenever he felt the call of the dark arts.

"I am creating a safe haven of sleep for the the Four Dark Gods," he explained.

"Ooh! A hamster hammock!" Sonia clasped her hands together in delight.

"That is what foolish mortals call it, true," he agreed, "However the method of transmogrifying the base material into the shape I desire alludes me."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment. Though Sonia was better than most at deciphering Gundam's 'unique' pattern of speech, there were still times in which she needed time to mull it over.

"Are you saying that you do not know how to braid?"

The boy pulled his scarf higher over his face.

"I shall teach you, then!"

Sonia began to undo her own braid, pale, delicate fingers combed through golden hair as she shook it loose. 

Scarf still pulled slightly higher than usual, Gundam watched with rapt attention.

Once it was undone, the princess began to slowly braid her hair once more. This time, rather than a tiny portion, she gathered most of it, a few wispy strands fluttering free in the ocean breeze, carefully plaiting it over her shoulder.

She would look up every now and then to make sure the boy was paying attention, though she knew she needn't worry. Gundam was very smart, and incredibly talented. He would learn quickly.

Once finished, she asked, "Do you think you can try it now?"

"Of course! Do not underestimate me!"

Once she had freed her hair for a second time, Gundam hesitantly began to gather up the princess's locks, his bandaged hand rough in her scalp.

"Oww! Goddammit!" Sonia swore in English, after feeling a sharp pull.

"My apologies, She-Cat."

"You are forgiven," Sonia waved her hand as if pardoning the thief who had stolen the royal tarts. "Please keep trying. I refuse to believe that the Dark Lord can be thwarted by mere hair!"

* * *

"Ha-haa!" Gundam cried in triumph.

He had done it!

Sonia got up and walked over to one of the tidal pools, inspecting her reflection.

"Tanaka-san, not even at my father's coronation, have I ever looked better!" She declared.

 


End file.
